Una noche estrellada (Lluvia de Meteoritos) - Mordecai y Rigby
by Mordecai y los Rigbys
Summary: Nota: Historia yaoi si no te gusta no lo leas. La historia es alterna al capitulo de lluvia de meteoritos no es mi Fic es de mi gran amiga paloma ella vive en chile :D su Deviantart: es Palomita400 no duden en pasar por ahí y dejar sus comentarios. Mordecai y Rigby sus verdaderos sentimientos están por encontrarse... - Regular Show - ¡COMPLETA! ¡GRACIAS! POR LEER!


**Intro del autor: **este hermoso Fanfic no es mio es de mi gran amiga Paloma ella vive allá en chile :DD... me lo presto para pegarlo por aquí, la historia es alterna al capitulo de lluvia de meteoritos... su deviantart es: Palomita400

:DD tiene increíbles Fics en su cuenta, no duden en pasar por ahí y dejar sus comentarios. :DD

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

* * *

Una noche estrellada. (Lluvia de meteoritos) - Mordecai y Rigby.

Una tarde como cualquiera...

Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen y Margarita se dirigían al mirador, irían a ver la lluvia de meteoritos; la cual obviamente iba a estar genial. Mordecai por fin haría su jugada con Margarita; para besarla y poder salir de la zona de amigos (como decía el mapache...)

Las chicas se bajaron del auto, era temprano: aun no oscurecía del todo así que los chicos se fueron de mientras a conversar en el bosque..., mientras las chicas preparaban lo necesario para el lugar.

—¡Viejo... tienes que besarla!, ¿¡Oh quieres estar por siempre en la zona de amigos!? —pregunta Rigby llamando la atención del arrendajo.

—¡Eso no existe mapache, deja de decirlo! —contesta su amigo.

—¡Pues claro que si existe!, y hoy es tu oportunidad... hoy tienes que besarla amigo —mirándolo a los ojos.

—Lo se pero... no se si en verdad quiero besarla del todo... —agachando la cabeza y haciendo muecas con la boca.

—¡Que!... ¡Vamos has estado mucho tiempo con esto, ya tienes que salir de ahí!... ¿La amas o no...? —pregunta confundido.

—No lo se tío... creo que... besar a alguien más no lo se, siento que con alguien más he estado en la "zona de amigos" —haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

—¡Vamos... tienes que besarla! —sonríe tiernamente—. Ademas mira... —señalando—. Ya esta oscureciendo y los meteoritos empezaran en un rato, ¡Es ahora o nunca! —alzando las manos para llamar la atención de su larguirucho amigo.

—Como digas mapache... —abriendo la boca para bostezar y rechinando los dientes.

Ambos amigos se fueron directo donde estaban las chicas; quienes estaban sentadas esperándolos. Había todo tipo de botana colocadas en platos de unicel y soda fresca... era una noche perfecta. Las estrellas brillaban como nunca antes y la noche era algo fría; pero muy agradable para los chicos.

Eileen comenzó a hablar sobre datos de constelaciones y lugares del cielo, las cuales a nadie le importaban... Pero Rigby se dio cuenta de que Mordecai lo miraba mucho. Rigby sintió un cosquilleo por un momento dentro de su estomago; haciendo sonrojar al pequeño mapache. El morenito pensó que Mordecai lo miraba para darle una señal de que se fuera con Eileen; y eso hizo...

—¡Hey Eileen!, ¿Que tal si vamos arriba?... Tal vez haya una mejor vista —sonriéndole a la chica de anteojos.

—¡Claro Rigby! —respondió emocionada; levantándose del piso. Ambos pequeñines subieron al punto más alto del lugar. Rigby se llevo unos binoculares; dejando a Mordecai y Margarita completamente solos. El mapache antes de irse... le mostro una sonrisa de una manera tierna a Mordecai; haciendo que este se sonrojara fuertemente.

—¿Mordecai estas bien?... —pregunta Margarita; mirando detenidamente a su amigo.

—Amm... Si... ¿Por que lo dices? —pregunta muy nervioso a la pajarita; mientras se rascaba un ojo.

—Pues estas completamente rojo, ¿No tendrás fiebre?... —se acerca; colocando su mano en la frente de su amigo.

Mientras tanto... Rigby miraba la situación desde arriba.

—Bien Mordecai bésala... —susurrando—. Tu puedes amigo...

Margarita seguía molestando al arrendajo con su mano, el chico solo aparto de su frente la mano de la pajarita.

—No tengo nada..., será mejor que vaya al auto a buscar algo... ok... —dice nervioso levantándose rápidamente del suelo.

—De acuerdo... ¿...? —responda extrañada y confundida.

Mordecai se metió al auto por el lado del piloto; sentándose y recargandose en el respaldo del asiento... Rigby aun se encontraba arriba del risco; viendo todo lo que hacían sus amigos... así que lo único que hizo fue bajar enojado; dejándole los binoculares a su amiga y metiendose por el otro lado del auto con Mordecai, tenia que decirle... ciertas cosas...

—¡Estas loco! —entrando al auto y cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

—Shh... —tapándole la boca a Rigby—. Silencio mapache nos pueden oír...

—Mira... —contesta; apartando la mano de su amigo que la tenia en su boca—. ¡Tienes que besarla!... ¡Es hoy o nunca!, ¡Tienes que hacerlo amigo!... —aun tocando la mano de Mordecai.

—Amigo...—apretando mas la mano del mapache y suspirando lentamente—. La verdad es que no se que hacer... tengo miedo.

—Mira... ¿Quieres que te lleve donde esta ella?... te puedo llevar si lo deseas... tal vez ahí te sentirás más seguro... ¡Ademas los meteoritos caerán en unos cuantos minutos vamos!... —dice saliendo el morenito del auto junto con el pálido...

—Claro... —sonríe—. Vamos... —llevando de la mano a Rigby.

—Ahh... amigo suéltame... Hehe —riendo.

—Lo siento... Hehe —soltandolo y también riendo.

Ambos amigos fueron donde Mordecai había dejado a Margarita, pero no la encontraron ahí... y los chicos empezaron a mirar para todos lados buscando a la pajarita... cuando de repente giraron la cabeza hacia arriba y la vieron en el risco junto con Eileen; ambas conversaban. Mordecai se sentó lentamente sobre la manta y Rigby hizo lo mismo; pegando su cadera junto a la del chico pálido...

—Viejo... creo que perdiste la mayor oportunidad de tu vida.

—No lo creo... —sonriendo.

—¡Arrghh!... no te entiendo, hoy estabas emocionado por lo de Margarita, y ahora no quieres besarla... si que eres raro... —colocando sus manos en la manta de detrás de si mismo; recargandose para mirar al cielo.

—Rigby... yo no estaba emocionado por Margarita... si estaba emocionado por esta noche lo admito, pero no precisamente por ver o besar a Margarita...

—¿Ah no? y ¿Por que estabas tan emocionado?... —girando la cabeza para ver a su amigo.

—Ya lo veras... —en ese momento empezaron los meteoritos, era un momento hermoso lleno de colores, el cielo paso de un color azul oscuro a un anaranjado brillante; lleno de meteoritos... Mordecai solo sonrió y miro a su tierno amigo.

—¡Ves!... este hubiera sido el momento perfecto para besarla... —le contesta; mirando cada uno de los meteoritos que cruzaban rápidamente sobre ese brillante cielo anaranjado.

—¿Así que ahora debería besarla?... —pregunta mirando a su amigo distraído por los meteoritos.

—Si... pero... ella esta ¡Arriba!, ya lo arruinaste... —apartando su mirada del hermoso juego de luces; mirando a los cristalinos ojos del arrendajo.

—No lo creo... —responde exhalando pausadamente y con el corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba. Mordecai tomo a Rigby por los hombros y lo beso apasionadamente... era un beso muy pero muy tierno... Después... el chico pálido empezó a bajar sus manos hasta tocar las de Rigby... las tomo tiernamente mientras sudaban, sin terminar el beso... mientras que Rigby solo abrió los ojos como unos enormes platos brillantes; quedando en shock, sin saber como reaccionar ante ese hermoso momento... El morenito solo cerro los ojos muy pero muy despacio; comenzando a corresponder el beso de su amigo el cual cada vez apretaba mas las manos del pequeño mapache.

Mientras tanto, arriba el par de chicas observaban la situación...

—¡Margarita!, ¡Los chicos se están besando!... —grita Eileen mientras observaba por los binoculares.

—Ya era hora... —sonriendo—. ¡Chica déjame ver...!

—¡¿Que?!... ¡No!... yo estoy viendo... —colocandose de pie y observando mas.

—¡Vamos déjame ver por favor!... —tratando de quitarle los binoculares a su pequeña amiga.

—Ok, ok ¡Para ya!... —dandole los binoculares a la pajarita emocionada.

—¡Oh! ¡Es hermoso!... —sonríe mirando a través del aparato—. Hermoso...

Abajo... ambos chicos se separaron jadeantes... no podían respirar. Rigby quedo completamente sonrojado; tapando su cara con sus manos. Mordecai termino también algo sonrojado; sonriéndole a Rigby.

—Viejo... —acercándose Mordecai a la oreja del mapache—. Tu eres la razón por la cual vine aquí... ¡Te amo! —besando su mejilla.

—Mo... Mordecai —abrazándolo fuertemente—. Yo también te amo...


End file.
